Thank You
by jyorraku
Summary: The morning after "Silent Enemy". Malcolm and Hoshi. In a turbolift. Get your minds out of the gutter, this is PG-13!


Title: Thank You

Author: jyorraku

E-Mail: PG-13

Category: Mild Romance

Codes: R/S

Summary: The morning after "Silent Enemy". Malcolm and Hoshi. In a turbolift. Get your minds out of the gutter, this is PG-13!

Archive: SPACEDOUT, Linguistics Database, others, please ask.

Notes: I'm trying to remain neutral about all the Hoshi pairings, because I think Hoshi rocks and whoever she's with will undoubtedly benefit from her coolness. Buuuut, I totally squealed during that mess hall scene. They are just too cute together. So here's another fic for this couple, read into it what you will

Thank You

by Jyorraku

"Hold the lift!"

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed jogged into the turbolift, turned himself around and was about to thank the other occupant of the lift when he caught a whiff of a familiar perfumed scent.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Ensign," to which Ensign Hoshi Sato replied, "No problem, Lieutenant." Then she eyed the crisp lines of Malcolm's uniform and blurted out, "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping in today?"

"I'm not tired," he offered as an explanation.

"Well, I suppose you are one of those types that can go all night long and still be ready to go in the morning."

Malcolm's head snapped around with the most incredulous look.

Hoshi had to blink several times to adjust to the sudden intensity of his attention. And in those few microseconds she realized the double entendre of her words. Heat inflamed her face as she tried to explain, "Armory officer! Working all night! That's what I meant!" accompanying each phrase with a furious shake of her head.

He looked away, wondering how on earth he got into these situations with this particular slip of a woman.

Meanwhile, Hoshi curled herself into the corner of the lift and wished pathetically she were anywhere else but here.

Malcolm sighed, there was really no reason for her to feel so bad, and it was all just a misunderstanding.

"You know, for a linguist, you're not very astute with words," he said dryly.

Surprised to hear him on speaking terms with her, Hoshi let out a small chuckle at his observation. Malcolm joined in a weary grin of his own.

"Lieutenant--"

"Ensign--"

Hoshi smiled graciously, "You first."

"No, please, you were saying?" Malcolm proffered his open palm.

"I interrupted you, please, go on," she insisted, defiance flashing brightly in her dark eyes.

Malcolm felt the beginnings of a grin on his lips. So this is how she was going to play it? Amateur. "Ladies first."

Hoshi's eyes narrowed for a brief second before giving him an impish smile. "I forgot what I was going to say."

He blinked in surprised defeat and smothered a chuckle.

"Just...thank you, for yesterday, especially for all the trouble you went to."

"Oh. It was--" Hoshi was about to say 'no trouble at all' when she realized that would in fact be a bold faced lie, so she continued, "my pleasure. I mean, other than...what..happened in the..mess hall."

"Oh. That." He felt himself blush. "Umm, I thought perhaps you could keep that to yourself?" Malcolm asked carefully.

"Oh." Hoshi chewed at the top of her lip and suddenly developed a great interest in her boots.

He choked on his own breath and felt blood draining from his face. "You've...you've already told people..."

"Not...people. Just..."

Just...just what? One, four, half a dozen! A ship this size? Lord, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the details of that embarrassing encounter would soon reach all the nooks and crannies of the ship. He felt dangerously lightheaded just thinking about it.

Hoshi felt a little evil thrill going through her, and could hardly suppress her smirk as she turned her head and took a small peek at Malcolm. Her brows lifted in alarm as she took in his ashen complexion. He was going to asphyxiate! She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Lieutenant! Breathe! I haven't told anyone!"

Air rushed out of him in a rapid series of heaving coughs.

Patting him gently on the back, Hoshi rambled on guiltily, "It wasn't exactly one of my best moments either. I mean, most of my best moments all have to do with my supposedly extraordinary gift. But when I mess up, it's all Hoshi's fault. What happened that time? Typical Hoshi."

"Ensign..."

"Who can't sleep with the stars going the wrong way? Hoshi. Who so heroically saved the ship by speaking in a language she barely studied for three hours? Hoshi's gift."

"Ensign Sato..."

"Great, I'm even depressing myself. Whose fault is that? Hoshi's. Maybe they could just clone my gift and give it to someone who doesn't scream like a twelve year old every time she sees dead people hanging on hooks."

"HOSHI!"

Hoshi stumbled backwards, her mouth agape in an astonished 'o'. She's never heard him bellow before.

His manner was grave as he leaned in toward her, one arm extending to the wall behind her. Her heart hammered as she tilted her head to face him. His eyes roamed and searched, and discovered that behind the jokingly self-deprecating behavior was pain and hurt, things that were unbelievably familiar to him.

"The captain wanted you aboard because of your gift. But he wouldn't have done so if he didn't have faith in you, if we didn't have faith in you," Malcolm said quietly. He pointed with his index finger, directly at her. "You. Hoshi Sato. Not your gift."

Hoshi gazed into deep well of his eyes and found infinite sincerity. "No one's ever said that to me before, not even my parents. Not in those...exact words," Hoshi whispered softly, as if she was still listening to him, savoring the moment.

"No?"

She glanced dolefully up at him. Then she gingerly shook her head, as if afraid something should fall out, like the tears that brought a glistening light into her eyes.

She replied monotonously, "I should know."

Malcolm withdrew his arm from behind her. It stopped for a second, hovering against the black silky strands of her orderly hair. His fingers were but an inch away before his arms returned to their rightful place by his side. He frowned at his lack of control. But as he realized how much Hoshi had shared with him, he smiled warmly.

"Consider those exact words said."

Hoshi blinked away her tears and smiled brilliantly at him. "Thank you...Malcolm."

The door of the turbolift opened, revealing Captain Jonathon Archer waiting on the other side. Archer spotted Hoshi's red eyes. Concerned, he asked, "Hoshi, are you all right--"

"Thank you, sir, for bringing me here," Hoshi rushed forth and hugged the surprised, not to mention confused, Captain Archer. Then, sniffing unceremoniously, Hoshi reported to her station.

Archer stood there, bewildered, and asked Malcolm, "What was that?"

Malcolm smiled, "Just returning a favor, sir."

END


End file.
